Devil's Eye
by g4l3win
Summary: Aku manusia abnormal. mataku lain sebelah dan ada iblis dan malaikat mengawasiku selama 24 jam penuh. apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidup ku? (pemeran utama Original Character)
1. Bab 1 : Amai Mitsu

Bab1

"Baju sudah, uang cukup, handuk, sikat gigi, odol, obat… hmmm… kupikir sudah semua." kataku sambil merapikan barang-barangku ke dalam koperku yang tidak terlalu besar. memang aku mau pergi ke mana? bukan urusanmu.

"Eh~kupikir kau melupakan bendera semaphoremu." kata sebuah suara dari belakangku, tepatnya bagian kanan.

"jangan lupa juga bawa buku catatan dan alat tulis, siapa tahu ada hal penting yang perlu dicatat di Tokyo." suara dari belakangku,tapi kali ini berada di bagian kiriku.

Mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan kedua suara yang berbeda ini. suara di sebelah kanan selalu melengking dan terdengar licik, dan suara dari sebelah kiri terdengar merdu dan penuh kasih. kalau aku menoleh ke kedua sumber suara yang berbeda itu, suara di sebelah kanan berasal dari seekor iblis wanita, berpakaian serba hitam dan ketat. rambutnya hitam bergelombang dan terdapat tanduk iblis di atas kepalanya, membawa trisula hitam legam entah untuk apa. memiliki ekor iblis mata dan senyumannya yang licik sangat menandakan dia seekor iblis.

Di sebelah kiri yang merupakan sumber suara yang merdu adalah seorang malaikat berbaju baja. rambutnya ikal hitam dan dihiasi tiara,sepasang sayap malaikat yang putih dan lebar menempel di punggungnya. di pinggangnya tersarung sebuah pedang, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya menggunakan pedang itu. entah kenapa malaikat ini selalu menggenggam setangkai bunga lili kemanapun dia pergi.

Nah disinilah keanehan hidupku, namaku adalah Amai Mitsu ,kalau diartikan satu-satu, arti namaku adalah madu manis, lucu ya…. sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah nama yang aneh dan tentu saja jarang didengar. aku tinggal di sebuah kota yang teramat kecil di Jepang, kota itu tidak terkenal tapi asri dan adalah kota kota, tempat ini penuh dengan danau kecil,tempat para bangau itu sebabnya kota ini diberi nama Konotori(burung bangau)

Umurku sekarang sudah 14 tahun, tahun depan aku akan menjadi siswi SMA di Tokyo. itulah sebab mengapa sekarang aku sedang merapikan koperku, soalnya aku mau melihat calon sekolahku besok, mumpung besok liburan musim panas.

Kalau mengenai ciri-ciriku yang lebih lanjut ehm.. rambutku coklat susu, memiliki poni menyamping ke kanan dan rambutku dikepang kelabang di kedua sisi. aku juga suka menambah hiasan jepit di rambutku. mataku coklat Cuma lebih tua dari rambutku. baju favoritku T-shirt, warna apapun pasti ku pakai tapi biasanya yang gak oblong, minimal harus ada gambar kalau tidak tulisan. sekarang musim panas, akhir-akhir ini jadi suka pakai celana pendek dan kalau pergi kemana-mana aku memakai tas pinggang, enak sih.

ADUH!saking asiknya cerita tentang diri sendiri jadi lupa tentang malaikat dan iblis yang tadi. mereka sudah nemplok dengan ku sejak aku kecil, jadi aku sudah itu namanya Sucubus dan malaikat itu bernama Gabriele. kenapa mereka terus nemplok denganku? aku sih kurang tahu ,tapi katanya mereka tertarik padaku. yah aku sih terserah asalkan mereka tidak menggangguku(tapi kenyataannya mereka sangat mengganggu).ya bagaimana, iblis dan malaikat itu kan musuh bebuyutan, gimana mau damai sama mereka berdua?

"hihi…Mitsu mah mana mau bawa buku dan alat tulis, ia tidak mitsu?" Tanya Sucubus padaku

"tapi kalau mitsu-san tidak membawa, dia mau catat pakai apa? kau jangan sok tahu iblis!" kata Gabriele mulai memanas.

"afal pasti bisa donk! pikir donk! donk! donk! donk! pakai otak donk! donk! donk!" balas Sucubus berusaha menambah panas Gabriele

"iya, ya aku bawa buku, alat tulis dan semaphore, puas? tak bisakah kalian setidaknya tidak bertengkar Cuma karena hal sepele saja?" tanyaku yang menengahi adu mulut mereka berdua. lalu mereka berdua diam tapi, masih saling bertatapan dan tentu saja itu tatapan kesal terutama Gabriele. aku pun kembali merapikan koper. saat aku merapikan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari mata kananku.

"wah lensa kontakmu jatuh tuh!" seru Sucubus lalu aku menoleh kearah Sucubus dan iris mata kananku berubah warna menjadi kuning angker. ya…itu memang warna mata kananku yang asli, tapi hanya mata kananku saja, warna mata kiriku memang coklat tua dari awal. dan sebenarnya mata inilah yang membuatku bisa berinteraksi dengan iblis dan malaikat.

"mau ku Bantu mencarikan mitsu-san?" Tanya Gabriele.

"tidak usah," jawabku lalu aku mencarinya sendiri, tidak lama aku menemukannya dan menunjukkannya ke mereka berdua,"nih, sudah ketemu"

lalu aku kenakan kembali lensa itu dan iris mata kananku menjadi sama dengan yang kiri. Ya,selain bisa berinteraksi dengan iblis dan malaikat mataku juga sumber dari keanehanku. sepasang mata yang berbeda warna, kalau bukan menyeramkan namanya apa? apalagi perbedaan warnanya kuning dengan coklat, apa tidak mengerikan? ya untung dengan berkembangnya jaman, tercipta sesuatu yang bernama "lensa kontak" setidaknya masa-masa diskriminasiku sudah selesai.

Tidak lama aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki sedang menuju ke kamarku, lalu pintu kamarku terbuka, lalu muncul sosok ibuku. rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan bewarna sama sepertiku, tapi matanya hitam memang mata coklat tuaku adalah milik ayahku yang sudah bercerai dengan ibu saat aku masih kecil. ibuku menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di lantai merapikan koper, secara tiba-tiba di memelukku dan menangis.

"HUAAAAAHH! mit-chan besok mau pergi! jangan tinggalkan ibu sendirian nak!" seru ibuku sambil terisak-isak, ya itulah ibuku. seseorang yang bertipe "hopeless"

"ibu… aku di sana hanya 3 hari saja kok, tidak usah sampai segitunya." kataku sambil menepuk pundak ibuku seperti bayi dan berusaha menenangkanya.

"repot...repot, siapa ibu siapa anak sih?"komentar Sucubus, ukh!iblis itu, benar-benar mengesalkan, untung ibu tak bisa mendengarnya.

"mit-chan..mit-chan pasti pulang kan di hari ke tiga? mit-chan tidak akan ngaret kan?ibu kesepian!"seru ibuku lagi,aku menghela napas.

"kan ibu yang mengusulkan aku pergi belajar ke Tokyo, supaya aku mendapat teman baru dan pendidikan yang lebih bermutu, katanya di kota ini kurang. apalagi aku belum sekolah di sana, tahun depan baru aku pindah."kataku menjelaskan.

"MIT-CHAN TAHUN DEPAN PINDAH HUAAAA!" tangis ibuku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"huh! lama-lama bosen juga nonton drama gak jelas ini." keluh Sucubus

"Cinta ibu dan anak memang indah." komentar Gabriele.

"ayolah bu, selama ini ibu bisa mengatasi kalau ayah pergi dari sisi kita, dan sekarang bukannya ibu sudah menemukan laki-laki baru? makanya itu alasan utama ibu mengirimku belajar ke Tokyo karena ingin berduaan dengan laki-laki itu?" Tanya ibu tidak menjawab apapun, dia masih dalam posisi menyembunyikan mukanya tapi dia tidak menangis lagi. beberapa menit kemudian dia melihat ke arahku.

"sayang… dia laki-laki baik-baik kok bukan berarti ibu, memilih dia dari padamu. di Cuma tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak itu saja." kata ibuku.

"ibu… dia itu duda dengan 3 orang anak laki-laki, tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak, heh…gak usah bohong! aku juga tahu tentang dia. karena anaknya sudah 3, dia tidak mau menambah anak lagi, maka itu aku dibuang ke Tokyo. sudah lah ibu keluar saja, aku mau tidur ,besok harus bernagkat pagi." kataku, muka ibu tampak sedih, kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi semenjak ibu bertemu laki-laki itu. aku sih tidak masalah asalkan ibu bahagia, tapi ini seperti membuangku. lalu ibu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan hanya duduk kesal menatap tembok.

"family complex ya sekarang?" kata Sucubus.

"kau diam dulu Sucubus, aku malas meladenimu." kata ku sambil membuang muka.

"mitsu-san, kupikir perdebatan kali ini sedikit keterlaluan, biar begitu dia tetap ibumu,"kata Gabriele.

"ya… ibu yang membuang anaknya, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak bisa membencinya. begitu-begitu dia selalu membela soal mata kananku. sudah malam, aku mau tidur," lalu aku naik ke atas ranjangku dan menarik selimutku."oyasuminasai"

* * *

Cerita yang sudah lama kubuat tapi males kulanjutin. Kalau populer akan kulanjutkan setelah fanfiction yang lagi aku kerjakan. Ini Bab 1 selamat menikmati.


	2. Bab 2 : Tokyo dan Senpai

Bab 2

"semua penumpang naik! kereta menuju Tokyo akan segera berangkat! sekali lagi!" seru kondektur memanggil para penumpang untuk naik ke kereta. sekarang aku sedang berada stasiun umio,satu-satunya stasiun kereta di kota segera naik ke dalam gerbong dimana seharusnya aku berada. tidak lama aku menemukan tempat duduk kosong dan cukup untukku, Sucubus, dan Gabriele untuk duduk. saat ku lihat keluar jendela, aku masih dapat melihat ibuku yang sedang menangis sekaligus menatap kepergianku.

"MIT-CHAN! jaga badanmu ya! hati-hati,jangan bicara dengan orang asing, jaga kesehatan ibu selalu mendoakan mu!" seru ibuku dan perlahan-lahan kereta mulai berjalan, semakin lama semakin cepat dan menjauhi tempat ibuku berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya. akhirnya aku tidak bisa melihat stasiun umio lagi lalu aku dapat duduk dengan tenang di kursiku.

"hei-hei mitsu, perjalanan kita masih panjangkan? beli makanan donk, nanti aku mau makan apa kalau di tengah jalan lapar?" rengek Sucubus yang mulai menggangguku lagi.

"kau tidak usah kawatir, aku bawa bento tiga kotak. jadi setidaknya dihari pertama tidak usah mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli makanan." jawabku,lalu tampak muka tidak puas di muka Sucubus.

"AH! mitsu sudah tidak seru lagi." komentarnya yang sangat membingungkanku.

"mitsu-san, kalau boleh saya tahu, sekolahmu ada di mana...eng..maksudku namanya apa?" tanya Gabriele dengan sopan seperti biasa.

"eng... coba kulihat." kataku sambil mengeluarkan brosur calon sekolahku,"di daerah Aoyama, sekolahnya sih sekolah swasta biasa. namanya...Hiroiyamakochi gakuen."jawabku.

"heh! namanya gak seru, pasti sekolah kuno yang udah berabad-abad berdiri." duga Sucubus.

"mungkin,"jawabku,"tapi kudengar ini sekolah bagus, fasilitasnya juga lumayan. ya sudah lah masih lama, 3jam lagi baru sampai." kataku lalu tiba-tiba aku sadar di sebelahku ada seorang kondektur yang manatapku dengan raut muka keanehan. aku juga baru sadar dia di sana. wah gawat ini aku jangan-jangan disangka orang gila, orang biasa kan tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat Sucubus dan Gabriele, skak mat.

"ahaha...ma...mau minta tiket ya... haha, maaf tadi aku latihan drama, buat acara sekolah." kataku sambil mencari alasan, lalu aku mengeluarkan tiketku dan memberikan padanya. perlahan-lahan dia mengambil tiket dari tanganku dan melubanginya. setelah selesai di kembalikan tiket ku.

"selamat menikmati perjalanan dan sukses dengan dramamu." kata kondektur itu lalu pergi dari bangkuku. huh! jadi teringat masa lalu lagi saat aku berusaha kalau aku melihat kedua makhluk ini. aku sampai dibawa ke psikolog karena disangka gila, benar benar repot punya mata seperti ini.

"huh _close call_ banget tuh mitsu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berhasil." kata Sucubus/

"diam, ini semua gara-gara kau." kataku dengan kesal dan sedikit berbisik, dan 3 jam perjalanan kereta benar-benar bukan ingatan yang indah.

* * *

*gejes,gejes,gejes,jesss...ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt*( suara kereta berhenti)

"terima kasih para penumpang telah menggunakan kereta kami. sekarang kereta telah sampai pada tujuan ibukota Tokyo. dipersilahkan untuk para penumpang yang hendak turun segera keluar terlebih dahulu, jika anda yang masih akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta lain silahkan keluar di pintu sebelah kanan, dan jika tujuan anda adalah Tokyo dipersilahkan turun di pintu sebelah kiri. dan untuk penumpang..." lanjut pengumuman.

Aku segera mengambil koperku lalu turun ke pintu di sebelah kiri seperti yang di diberitahu. saat aku keluar dari kereta, stasiun benar-benar ramai dan penuh dengan orang-orang(singkat metropolitan). suasana yang lain dari kota kecilku. semua yang berada di stasiun memakai jas dan pakaian formal lainnya biarpun di musim panas, mungkin gara-gara ada AC. tapi ini membuatku seperti salah pakai baju. aku Cuma memakai T-shirt pink yang pas dengan bentuk badanku. celana pendek, tas pinggang dan sepatu sendal. rambut masih dikuncir kelabang di kedua sisi dan hiasan rambut kali ini aku memakai hiasan berbentuk sayap iblis di sebelah kanan dan sayap malaikat di sebelah kiri. tulisan di bajuku bertulis "DEVIL&ANGEL" ya masalahnya kalau aku Cuma pakai baju atau sesuatu yang Cuma "DEVIL" atau "ANGEL" yang ada hanya perang mulut yang membuatku sakit kepala.

Tidak lama akhirnya aku keluar dari stasiun. saat aku keluar sudah jam 1 siang. matahari bersinar terik sekali, rasanya badan sudah mau terbakar. mungkin karena di Tokyo banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat dan penggunaan AC di mana-mana.

"uughhhahhhhhhhh!panas!" seru Sucubus saat pertama kali terkena sinar matahari.

"huh!segitu saja sudah kepanasan, bagaimana kalau di neraka." kata Gabriele.

"percaya padaku Gab, bahkan di neraka tidak sepanas ini. aduh... coba aku bisa pakai baju yang warna putih atau cerah... aku sudah seperti makanan dikukus." kata Sucubus.

"HEH! segitu masih belum seberapa,aku ini pakai baju baja. baja adalah logam,d an logam konduktor yang baik. aku sudah seperti di goreng." kata Gabriele.

"sudahlah, kerjaan kalian ngeluh terus. ya sudah kita cari tempat berteduh dulu." kataku. lalu tampak muka berseri menghiasi muka mereka berjalan beberapa meter, ada taman kecil di dekat stasiun. taman disana rindang, ada tempat keran untuk minum, dan bangku. lalu aku segera ke sana mengistirahatkan kakiku.

"huah...adem...enaknya..." kata Sucubus sambil membaringkan badannya di rerumputan.

"mitsu-san, daerah Aoyama, apakah itu di dekat sini?" tanya Gabriele.

"ehm... tidak terlalu jauh sih tapi tidak mungkin pakai kaki, ya paling nanti kita naik turun bus untuk sampai ke sana." Jawabku.

"eh~jalan lagi... kau tidak kepanasan, baru saja duduk... apalagi kan capek." rengek Sucubus dengan suara semakin meninggi plus cempreng.

"kalau ngeluh jalan seharus aku yang melakukan itu. orang jelas-jelas di punggungmu ada sepasang sayap begitu. kan kau bisa terbang, ya sudah kita berangkat lagi." kataku lalu aku kembali berdiri, menarik koperku dan berjalan ke halte bus.

Hari ini benar-benar tidak beruntung. hampir semua bus penuh dengan penumpang, aku sudah menunggu 1 setengah jam menunggu sebuah bus yang kosong untuk kunaikki. Sucubus sudah mengeluh berkali-kali yang terus membuatku sangat jengkel. tapi aku tidak bisa memarahinya atau membentaknya untuk diam, karena nanti aku disangka orang gila lagi.

1... 2...3...menit lagi ku menunggu... tiba-tiba aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan kulihat sebuah bus sedang melaju ke arah halte bus perjuanganku tidak sia-sia,bus itu berhenti tepat di lambang bus stop aku berdiri. lalu kulihat sekilas dan banyak bangku yang kosong di pintu dibuka dengan semangat aku mengangkat koperku, dan masuk ke dalam bus. akhirnya aku masuk, lalu aku berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. saat aku mencari tempat duduk yang enak tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari balik pintu.

"woi,woi,WOI! tu..tunggu sebentar...hah...hah...wohooo berhasil" seru seorang laki-laki remaja dengan kaos biru dengan penutup kepala, tas slempang oranye, celana panjang hitam dengan topi yang secara harafiah bentuknya tidak biasa dan berwarna putih, matanya besar tetapi pupilnya kecil dan runcing, terlihat seperti anak yang sembrono tetapi pintar.

"dasar ahoro... gara-gara kau kita hampir saja tidak bisa masuk bus ini. kau tahu tidak berapa lama kita harus menunggu bus yang berikutnya untuk datang." kata seorang remaja wanita dengan rambut oranye dan bandana merah mukanya rada cantik memakai tanktop pink dan rok pendek yang membuatnya terlihat agak...seksi.

"sudahlah Yuzu, setidaknya kita masih sempat naik." kata sorang remaja lain berambut biru dan poninya sampai menutupi matanya yang bagian kanan sepertinya orangnya itu kalem .dia memakai sebuah head phone yang penghubung kawatnya berbentuk unik, seperti telinga serigala atau anjing?... ah tau lah dia juga memakai baju berwarna hitam dan celana ungu. selera laki-laki itu benar-benar aneh.

"ok sekarang waktunya cari tem-" ADUH!laki-laki bertopi aneh yang dipanggil ahoro itu dengan tidak sengaja(atau sengaja?aku tidak melihat)menabrakku dari belakang. lalu aku jatuh ditimpa olehnya.

"aduduh...sa...sakit..." keluhku dengan segera laki-laki itu berdiri.

"wah...ma..maaf...aku tidak sengaja, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya dia tipe slengean yang baik.

"dasar! orang teledor, Cuma bisa minta maaf doank." komentar Sucubus yang tentu membuatku agak jengkel. sudah bagus-bagus dia mau minta maaf dan membantuku aku berusaha keras menghiraukannya dan kembali ke ketiga orang itu.

"wah...maaf ya, kau tidak apa-apa kan...maklumlah, ahoro memang seperti itu."kata perempuan yang dipanggil Yuzu oleh laki-laki berheadphone aneh.

"ah! yoohoo...itu sangat menyakiti hatiku...sodeko-chan."balas laki-laki yang dipanggil ahoro, tapi sekarang malah membuatku bingung. sebenarnya nama perempuan ini siapa sih?

"ah!Atsuro, sudah kubilang jangan pakai nama panggilan yang aneh-aneh dengan ku apalagi di depan anak kecil!" seru perempuan yang dipanggil Yuzu...e...yoohoo? atau sodeko-chan(artinya gadis bandana)ah! pokoknya perempuan berbaju pink! tapi kata "anak kecil" yang dia sebut itu benar-benar menyentuh lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. kata taboo dalam hidupku adalah : dilarang menyebutkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anak kecil apalagi yang secara langsung mengatakan kalau aku itu "anak kecil".

"tadi itu benar-benar kena jackpot, ya tidak mitsu?" kata Sucubus, HUUH! rasanya pingin teriak sekeras-kerasnya, apalagi Sucubus memang iblis paling jago nuang minyak ke dalam api.

"hei, lebih baik kau duduk saja dulu, perang mereka tidak akan selesai dengan segera .tapi maafkan dia yang tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi." kata pemuda dengan headphone aneh. mendengar perkataannya, amarahku hilang seketika. ternyata dia ini tipe tenang dan bisa menenangkan amarah, ya biarpun bajunya ga modis.

"ayolah Raito, kita kan bertengkar seperti ini kan sudah sering, hemm..." kata laki-laki yang memakai topi aneh yang tiba-tiba terhenti dan terus melihat brosur sekolahku yang baru ya.. calon sekolahku,"ohhh...kau murid baru SMA Hiroiyamakochi? wah, berarti kita senpaimu donk"

"oh kalian sekolah di sana?" tanyaku sedikit kaget,hanya sedikit.

"kau mau kesana hari ini?" tanya perempuan yang memiliki banyak nama panggilan.

"ya, aku berencana melihat-lihat sekolah ini dulu dan tahun depan saat kelulusan SMP aku akan pindah ke Tokyo untuk bersekolah disini." Jawabku.

"ehm... bukankah lebih baik jika kita bicara sambil duduk? kita sekarang jadi pusat perhatian, berdiri padahal masih banyak tempat." kata laki-laki yang ber head phone aneh.

"namaku Atsuro Kihara." kata laki-laki bertopi aneh

"aku Yuzu Tanikawa, bukan yoohoo, atau sodeko-chan" kata perempuan yang memiliki banyak nama panggilan

"tapi Frou-frou" tambah Atsuro" diam kau Ahoro(merupakan kata gabungan,aho:idiot dan Atsuro)!" bentak Yuzu

"aku Raito satoshi." kata laki-laki ber head phone aneh.

"selamat berkenalan, aku Amai Mitsu." kataku memperkenalkan diri. kita akhirnya duduk di bangku paling belakang agar bisa duduk bersama. aku menyuruh Gabriele dan Sucubus untuk duduk di bangku di depanku, ya mumpung kosong.

"ayolah tidak perlu sopan begitu biarpun kami ini calon senpaimu," kata Atsuro.

"kau tinggal di mana mitsu-chan?" tanya Yuzu

"aku tinggal di kota kecil, kota kecil namanya Konotori, tapi aku yakin kalian tidak pernah mendengarnya." Kataku.

"Koko...rasanya aku pernah dengar...itu kota yang banyak burung bangaunya kan? biarpun kota, tapi derahnya masih bersih dan segar, penah mendapat penghargaankan sebagai kota terasri dan terbersih seprovinsi kan?" kata Atsuro.

"eh! kau tahu tentang kota Koko? kupikir tidak ada orang yang tahu kota itu selain orang yang tinggal di sana atau pernah mengunjungi." kataku sedikit terkejut.

"maklum Atsuro itu orang yang kerajinan." kata Raito.

"ngomong-ngomong eh... senpai kelas berapa?" tanyaku.

"oh...kita? sekarang kita kelas 2 SMA, tahun depan kau baru ke sekolah bersama-sama tapi, itu Cuma setahun,yah... sayang." kata Atsuro.

"eh! kau sudah kelas 3 SMP? kok kayaknya seperti anak SD baru naik SMP ya?" kata Yuzu sedikit terkejut. ugh! lagi-lagi topik yang selalu ingin kuhindari selama aku hidup di dunia ini. IYA memang kenapa kalau tinggiku Cuma 148 cm padahal sudah berumur 14 tahun?! ga seneng? begini-begini aku itu rajin minum susu tiap malam, olahraga tiap pagi. yang penting itu dari dalam bukan dari luar! aku berusaha menarik napas panjang agar emosiku tidak meledak, aduh Tuhan... kenapa kau berikan cobaan seberat ini padaku?

"bisakah kita mengganti subjek pembicaraan. ehm... memang sekarang senpai mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"aku mau ke rumah sepupuku di Aoyama, oh ya sekalian saja kita turun bersama, bukannya kau mau ke calon sekolahmu yang baru. mumpung tidak jauh-jauh amat dari rumah sepupuku, sekalian saja kami antar ke sana." kata Raito.

"benar... wah terima kasih banyak ya senpai."kataku sambil berseri-seri.

* * *

Aku sudah bikin sampai sekitar 4 bab. Ini bab 2 nya, berikan tanggapanmu apakah harus lanjut atau tidak.

G4l3win


	3. Bab 3 : Naoya, Laplace mail, Iblis!

Bab 3

"terima kasih senpai!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan perpisahan. tak kusangkah hari pertama sudah mendapat hal seperti ini. bertemu dengan calon senpaiku yang baik. katanya tadi Cuma mengantarku ke sekolah, malah sampai menjadi _tour guideku_ keliling sekolah.

"ya sampai ketemu lagi ya!" seru Atsuro senpai.

"jaga badan ya Mit-chan!" seru Yuzu senpai. sekarang ada dua orang yang memanggilku seperti itu di dunia ini. dan yang terkahir hanya senyuman selamat tinggal dari Raito senpai, dia tidak banyak bicara. tapi tetap dia adalah orang yang baik, setidaknya lebih diam dari dua makhluk yang ada di belakangku. yah... sekarang hari sudah sore... jalan-jalan juga percuma, tempat ini masih asing bagiku.

"lumayan ya Mitsu-san hari pertama bertemu dengan senpai-senpai yang baik." kata Gabriele, aku pun membalasnya dengan senyum kepuasan.

"heh, jarang-jarang orang bermata iblis bisa sehoki kau ups...maaf lupakan." kata Sucubus yang tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya.

"mata iblis? mataku kan Cuma berbeda iris satu dengan yang lain, itu saja kok." Sucubus hanya mengangguk-angguk dan Gabriele meng "_death glare_"nya, rasanya mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"ngomong-ngomong," kata Gabriele berusaha mengubah topik, aku tahu itu," bagaimana kesan-kesan mu Mitsu-san dengan sekolah barumu?"

"ya kurang lebih seperti yang aku bayangkan, Cuma sekolah SMA swasta biasa. ya sudahlah, kujamin kalian sudah capek. kita ke penginapan saja." kata ku.

"WOOHOO! istirahat! _FINALLY_! busyat dah mitsu, jam setengah 3 sore baru mau ke penginapan, kejam kau!" kata Sucubus. ya kurang lebih aku bisa menebak pasti Sucubus akan segirang itu.

* * *

(di depan penginapan)

Ng... lumayan kecil... wajar, keluargaku tidak terlalu kaya untuk memesan penginapan yang mewah. ya segini saja lumayan lah... menurutku gak jelek, pemandangannya bagus, tempatnya bersih, pas lah dengan harganya untuk 3 hari. aku baru saja mau masuk kedalam, lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu sepundak. matanya merah dan senyumannya sinis. memakai jubah warna hitam dengan corak hijau terang, kurang lebih 20 tahunan.

"selamat sore, kau mau menginap di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengerikan, jujur... aku sedikit kaget mendengar suaranya yang misterius dan lembut.

"ah! se..selamat sore," balasku berusaha sopan,"anda pemilik penginapan?"tanyaku.

"oh bukan... aku juga menginap di sini, apa kau penghuni kamar 203, kudengar akan ada penghuninya." jawab laki-laki itu.

"ah ya, itu kamarku-""berarti kita tetangga ya,senang bisa bertemu dengan mu e..." potongnya lalu dia diam memikirkan akan memanggilku apa.

"Mitsu, namaku Amai Mitsu." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"begitu, Mitsu-chi, senang berkenalan. benar-benar nama yang unik sama seperti mata kananmu." tek! aku agak kaget mendengarnya membahas tentang mata kananku. tidak mungkin dia melihat warna mata kananku yang sesungguhnya, aku sedang pakai lensa kontak kok. tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tidak enak, apa dia tahu sesuatu tentang mata kananku? atau dia Cuma asal bicara saja?

"Mitsu-san, aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak betul darinya. tolong berhati-hati dalam bicara." kata Gabriele memperingatkan. apa lagi sekarang? hati-hati? aduh... sudah tidak bisa membalas dia lagi.

"Mitsu, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres." kata Sucubus. aduh! makin membingungkan saja. akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berbicara dari pada diam dalam keheningan.

"ehm... memang ada masalah apa dengan mata kananku? apanya yang unik?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti. tapi bukannya membalas pertanyaanku dia malah sekarang tambah bingung sekarang.

"hahahahaha...ah tidak apa-apa, aku yakin Cuma perasaanku kalau mata kananmu itu unik. oh ya,ambil ini." lalu tiba-tiba dia melemparkan sesuatu berbentuk balok, berwarna hitam ke arahku. aku agak kaget tapi berhasil menangkapnya dengan kedua tanganku. saat kulihat benda itu bentuknya mirip Nintendo DS, atau memang itu? luarnya memang hitam tapi dalamnya berwarna putih," itu adalah "komp" sebuah komputer mini yang aku ciptakan. aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau pasti akan membutuhkan benda ini. jadi berterima kasihlah adalah salah satu orang yang kuberikan ini secara gratis."

"hei! apa maksudmu? memang apa gunanya?!" tanyaku yang mulai bertambah bingung dan kesal dengan orang ini.

"tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma rasanya menarik orang yang bermata penguasa iblis?" aku tambah kaget mendengar perkataannya. dia mengatakan warna mata kananku adalah mata penguasa Iblis?" ya sudah, oh aku lupa sesuatu. namaku Naoya Satoshi, camkan itu baik-baik." lalu dalam seketika laki-laki yang mengatakan namanya Naoya Satoshi hilang begitu banyak sekali tanda tanya denganku.

"apa maksud semua itu?" tanyaku sedikit menggumam.

"entahlah, tapi dia tahu keberadaanku dan Sucubus, dia jelas-jelas bukan orang biasa, dan kita harus lebih hati-hati kalau kita bertemu dengannya lagi." kata Gabriele.

"dia bahkan tahu tentang mata dewa penguasa iblis." kata Sucubus.

"memang itu mata apa Sucubus? kenapa dia main menyebutkan kalau mataku itu mata dewa iblis?" tanyaku tapi seperti yang kukira aku hanya dibalas dengan keheningan. tapi tidak seperti yang kukira Gabriele membuka mulutnya.

"mata Dewa penguasa iblis adalah mata yang dimiliki oleh penguasa para iblis di neraka, manusia yang terlahir dengan mata itu dipercaya akan membawa sial ke dunia. tidak peduli mau hanya sebelah atau mirip sekalipun. dan secara tidak sengaja memang mata kananmu berwarna sama seperti mata dewa penguasa iblis. tapi kita berdua belum pasti juga kalau kau memilikinya. warna kuning irismu agak sedikit gelap dari warna dewa penguasa iblis dan bentuknya pun tidak sama." jelas Gabriele.

"makanya malaikat ini jauh-jauh datang dari surga sana Cuma buat memastikan hal tersebut." kata Gabriele.

"kalau kau?" tanyaku.

"tertarik saja." jawab mereka berdua membuat pertanyaan bertambah banyak.

"lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan e... komp ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan benda berbentuk seperti nintendo DS yang tadi diberikan oleh laki-laki bernama Naoya.

"biar aku yang simpan, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. aku juga punya perasaan orang yang tadi tidak bohong. dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, dan mungkin kita justru membutuhkan ini dan berterima kasih padanya seperti yang dia katakan." kata Gabriele. akhirnya aku setuju dengannya, tapi kata-katanya yang terakhir... berterima kasih pada orang aneh itu? OGAH! lalu kuserahkan komp itu kepada Gabriele. lalu hilang begitu saja. aku sudah terbiasa melihat Gabriele menyembunyikan barang dengan menghilangkannya. entah dimana barang itu tapi kalau ku minta pasti dia berikan.

"sudah cukup ngobrolnya? _bedroom,here I come_!" seru Sucubus lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Gabriele di depan tempat penginapan .namanya juga Sucubus, dia itu tidak sabaran.

* * *

(kamar penginapan)

Setelah sampai, Sucubus langsung terbang ke ranjang, lalu dia tiduran. aku dan Gabriele membereskan koperku. karena badan sudah lepek, akhirnya aku mandi dan aku sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua lagi. setelah selesai, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang sama, soalnya aku bawa dua stock T-shirt pink itu. namanya sehabis mandi rambutku diurai karena keramas. karena masih basah,aku masih belum bisa mengepangnya. saat aku keluar, aku melihat Sucubus masih tiduran lalu Gabriele sedang bersandar di tembok dan lama Gabriele sadar aku sudah selesai mandi.

"oh...Mitsu-san, tadi ibumu menelepon lewat telepon genggammu." kata Gabriele.

"oh..." balasku singkat. lalu kuhampiri tas pinggangku yang kuletakkan di meja dan membukanya. didalamnya ya ada HP, dompet dan berang-barang penting lainnya. setelah itu kuambil Hpku dan melihatnya. memang ada misscall dari rumah saat aku lama Hpku berbunyi, dan aku yakin itu ibu.

"halo?"

"_Mit-chan! bagaimana disana? kau baik-baik saja? tadi kenapa saat ibu telepon kau tidak jawab. kau ketemu dengan orang asing yang jahat? kau sedang sakit? kau sudah lihat sekolah barumu? Mit-chan~ibu khawatir..." _kata ibuku dari telepon genggam.

"aku baik-baik saja kok bu... tak usah terlalu khawatir. aku sudah melihat calon sekolahku, bagus kok." Kataku.

"_begitu... baguslah kau suka dengan sekolah pilihan ibu, hati-hati disana ya nak. tolong jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. ibu mendoakanmu dari rumah." _kata ibu.

"memang aku mau ngapain bu, sampai didoakan segala. tenang saja, Tokyo itu kan aman bu aku juga bisa melindungi diri sendiri kok. ibu juga hati-hati di rumah, tiap hari kalau mau tidur, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan matikan lampu. kalau malam jangan makan kue. sikat gigi dan mandi yang bersih lalu rumah disapu dan dipel setiap hari dan... selamat bersenang-senang dengan pria itu..." kataku lalu mengakhiri telepon. setelah itu kuletakkan HP ku ke atas meja setelah itu duduk di bagian ranjang yang kosong.

"Mitsu-san tidak setuju dengan pria itu untuk menjadi calon ayah mu?" tanya Gabriele sambil menghampiriku.

"aku Cuma belum siap saja,orang itu juga hanya menginginkan ibu, tapi bukan aku dan ibuku. kalau mereka berdua menikah, pasti suatu saat nanti aku dibuang. sekarang saja aku sudah sering diusir-usir.

memang singkat kata aku tidak setuju." jawabku sedikit sedih. ya kalau soal keluarga, Gabriele memang satu-satunya yang paling enak unutk curhat. seperti waktu ayah dan ibu bercerai dulu, Gabriele terus menghiburku. mungkin gara-gara dia malaikat, jadi hatinya suci. biarpun dia berisik tapi terkadang dia baik juga.

"tenot" tiba-tiba sebuah suara, sekilas terdengar olehku dan Gabriele, Sucubus juga langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara itu. lalu kulihat kesekelilingku, Sucubus dan Gabriele juga ikut mencari sumber suara itu. lalu Gabriele terlihat agak kaget dan tersentak dan mengengeluarkan komp yang di berikan laki-laki bernama Naoya Satoshi itu. lalu Gabriele mengulurkan tangannya seperti memberikan komp itu kembali ke tanganku.

"Mitsu-san asal suara itu dari sini." kata komp itu dan secara gugup kubuka komp itu. padahal aku tidak pernah menyalakan komp itu sebelumnya tapi sepertinya sudah dinyalakan laki-laki itu sebelum dia memberikannya padaku. dan di layar atas yang bukan bagian touch screen ada pemberitahuan bahwa aku mendapat e-mail, dan pengirimnya adalah laplace-mail? siapa itu? saat kubuka Gabriele dan Sucubus ada dibelakangku ku dengan ingin tahu. isi e-mailnya seperti ini :

_Dari:pengawas_

_Tentang:Laplace mail_

_Ini adalah berita untuk hari ini _

_ jam 16:00 seseorang akan terbunuh di Shibuya apartement pada mayat berupa serangan monster pemakan daging raksasa._

_ ledakan besar akan terjadi di Minato-ku Aoyama pukul 19:00,penyebab tidak diketahui._

_ 21:00 seluruh lampu di seluruh Tokyo akan mati_

_Have a nice day..._

Sekarang membuatku gemetar... semuanya Aoyama, aku sekarang di Aoyama, kulihat jam ku 15:59, 1 menit lagi jika benar-benar ingin membuktikan berita itu benar-benar akan terjadi atau tidak. Gabriele dan Sucubus juga tampak bingung dengan e-mail yang masuk ini. untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka saling bertatapan seperti meminta pendapat, benar-benar hal yang jarang terjadi. tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu... 16:00 tertera di layar komp,aku benar-benar berharap jam itu kecepatan atau rusak.

"GROARR!",

"Su-suara apaan itu." tanyaku sedikit kaget dan tentu saja takut.

"Sucubus!kau cek lihat keadaan di luar!" perintah Gabriele.

"enak saja memang kau itu bos ku? sejak kapan? _you're not the boss of me! _maaf periksa saja sendiri, jangan suruh-suruh iblis." kata Sucubus. lalu Gabriele muka Gabriele dihiasi tampang kesal ,tapi dia tidak memarahi Sucubus seperti biasanya, justru dia langsung pergi ke luar penginapan menuju ke sumber kerusuhan.

Sekarang aku jadi agak bingung ,apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang. mengapa e-mail itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di komp? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang? lalu aku menuju koperku dan mengambil 2 buah bendera semphore ku untuk jaga-jaga. kadang-kadang bendera ini berguna untuk perlindungan diri. tapi tentu aku bisa menggunakannya untuk mengirim pesan sandi semaphore.

Lalu saat amanku berakhir, aku dan Sucubus mendengar mendengar suara langkah kaki monster beserta nafasnya yang berat. lama-lama semakin mendekat, kenapa sekarang kehidupanku seperti film horor? secara sigap Sucubus langsung terbang kedepanku dan bersiap-siap untuk bertarung.

"Mitsu kau diam saja dibelakang biar kutangani hewan karnivoranya, dasar malaikat, pasti sekarang sedang berusaha menolong manusia yang terluka padahal dia sendiri tahu kalau dia tidak dapat dilihat mereka, suara pun tidak akan sampai. kalau aku kasih kesempatan segera keluar dari sini dan cari si malaikat." kata Sucubus. inilah iblis istimewa yang mau melindungi manusia, dan Sucubus itu milikku. baru saja Sucubus menyelesaikan kalimat kerennya, monster serigala kepala 2 bertangan tikus lalu perut hingga kakinya berupa ekor ular derik, lho...? makhluk apa-apaan ini? ini hewan jadi-jadian,besar pasti Sucubus akan melakukan se-

"Chimera?" tanya Sucubus seperti sudah mengenal monster itu sebelumnya, lalu pandangan benci monster yang dipanggil Chimera itu pun berubah dan memang sepertinya mereka saling kenal, dan aku tidak percaya ini. lalu Sucubus terbang ke arah Chimera dan mereka saling berpelukkan, seperti melepas rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu(induk monyet ketemu anaknya)

"Apa kabarmu? kau baik-baik saja di Hellcity? sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bagaimana caramu kesini? ada yang melakukan ritual memunculkan iblis? kau bisa pulang? kau tersesat? kemari bersama siapa?" tanya Sucubus dengan serentet pertanyaan, kupikir sehari saja aku bisa bebas dari sikap khawatiran milik ibu. tak disangka Sucubus punya sikap seperti itu. dan makhluk yang diberi banyak pertanyan itu hanya menggoyang-goyangkan ekor deriknya sehingga membuatnya bersuara, lalu mengeluarkan lidah yang sangat panjang dan terlihat sangat senang. setelah itu Sucubus dililit dengan lidahnya yang panjang, "ahahahahihi... geli mera," kata Sucubus dengan tertawa yang kali ini benar-benar lain dari biasanya.

Kupikir aku sudah dicampakkan tapi ternyata tidak, beberapa detik setelah Sucubus bersenang-senang dan tertawa ria, dia menoleh kearahku dan melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan lidah Chimera.

"oh ya Mitsu perkenalkan ini teman sepermainanku Chimera, aku tidak menyangkah bahwa monster pemakan daging yang akan membunuh seseorang adalah dia. ternyata kau tidak terlalu _hopeless_ juga, kupikir kau adalah iblis yang bahkan tidak dapat membunuh jigofly(nama lalat di neraka)." kata Sucubus memuji teman sepermainannya sambil menepuk punggung Chimera. tapi muka Chimera tidak terlalu senang dia bahkan menggeleng-geleng seperti mengatakan kalau yang dikatakan Sucubus itu salah.

"bukan kau yang membuat kerusuhan? dan kau juga sampai sekarang belum bisa membunu jigofly? benar juga kau kan bisu, tidak mungkin kau bisa berteriak sekeras itu." kata Sucubus sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan mengusap dagunya.

"LALU BAGAIMANA CARAMU MENGERTI PERKATAANYA KALAU DIA BISU!?" tanyaku, mungkin agak kelewatan tapi ini benar-benar membuatku _shock_ dan jengkel. tidak lama Gabriele datang lagi ke dalam penginapan.

"hei iblis! ngapain kau disini terus? bantu aku mencari iblis yang membuat kerusuhan, aku kehilangan makhluk itu saat berusaha menolong orang-orang tapi aku malah dihiraukan(dalam hati Sucubus bilang,"benar khan...?"lalu Mitsu menjawab,"ya...ya kau benar)-" lalu ocehan Gabriele berhenti saat melihat Chimera ada di kamarku, ya kamar kami, apa saja bolehlah. dia tampak tersentak dan secara harafiah tidak menyanka akan ada iblis lain masuk ke kamar Mitsu,"i-i-iblis lain!? keluar, keluar atau kubunuh saat ini juga!" seru Gabriele yang tidak siap dengan kejutan macam ini. Chimera segera berlari ke belakang Sucubus dan bersembunyi ketakutan.

"woi Gab, gak usah begitu, ini temanku Chimera, dia ini iblis baik-baik kok dia tidak mungkin membunuh manusia. percayalah padaku." kata Sucubus berusaha melindungi Chimera dan aku hanya menonton adegan ini.

"di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya iblis baik-baik, dan aku tidak akan pernah percaya iblis." kata Gabriele.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau mudah sekali kutipu tiap hari?" tanya Sucubus,lalu Gabriele terdiam sebentar.

"Malaikat itu suci,"

"itu bukan suci,tapi _**BODOH**_,B-O-D-O-H,B-O bo D-O-H doh jadi bacanya BODOH."kata Sucubus memotong perkataan mereka berdua semakin panas saja, aku nyerah kalo soal mendamaikan mereka nanti juga tenang sendiri. Chimera juga tidak bisa apa-apa, dia benar-benar _hopeless_ seperti yang dikatakan Sucubus.

"hei, mungkin sebaiknya daripada kalian bertengkar terus, kita cari iblis yang membuat kerusuhan ini." usulku sambil mengingat mereka. untung mereka mengerti bahasa manusia. dengan segera mereka menghentikan lomba tinju mata mereka(alias lomba melotot).

"ya sudah, Mitsu-san dan dua makhluk ikuti aku." kata Gabriele yang sudah pun terbang duluan, lalu aku, Sucubus dan Chimera mengikutinya. tidak jauh aku melihat iblis berbentuk seperti serigala raksasa lalu tiba-tiba, ada semacam petir menyambarnya lalu monster itu hilang begitu berempat menjadi agak kaget dengan kejadian itu, memang ada Zeus lewat? petir itu lumayan besar. setelah itu sedikit-sedikit kami melihat sesosok manusia yang tidak asing lagi, rambut abu-abu,mata merah, senyum sinis. dialah orang yang memberikan Komp padaku, Naoya Satoshi. orang freak itu lama-lama menyadari keberadaan kami dan berjalan kearah kami.

"oh ya... aku lupa kau tinggal di sebelahku, hehe... bagaimana sudah merasa komp yang kuberikan berguna? pasti belum." katanya dengan tatapan seperti orang jahat, entah mukanya dilahirkan seperti itu atau kenapa. tapi dia tanya sendiri jawab sendiri, stress juga ini orang, seperti para _mad scientist_ di film-film, tapi lebih ganteng," tenang saja aku baik-baik saja dari kerusuhan ini, tetangga sebelahku yang kena jadi, tidak perlu khawatir tentangku."ih! sudah gila GR lagi.

"hei," kataku sambil mengeluarkan Komp yang dia berikan padaku,"aku tidak butuh benda macam ini, game tidak penting aku saja tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya, jadi terima kasih ini aku kembalikan.' kataku. baru saja aku mau melemparkan komp itu ke arah Naoya, dia membalas, "tenang, itu adalah alat yang siapa saja bisa gunakan, bahkan orang wong deso sepertimu pasti juga bisa. jadi tidak perlu khawatir. aku sarankan lebih baik jangan kembalikan padaku. sekali menyentuh tanganku aku tidak akan memberikanmu lagi. dan benda ini tidak dijual di toko elektronik manapun."

"Ih! ni orang cari masalah banget sih, biar kubakar dia hidup-hidup." komentar Sucubus dengan kesal. sedangkan Gabriele dan Chimera hanya diam.

"oh, tidak disangkah kau punya iblis dari awal, menyeramkan... ada dua lagi. padahal belum menggunakan _Demon Summoning Program_ keren. mata kananmu menyeramkan bisa menjinakkan 2 ekor iblis,"komentar !tidak mungkin, _freak _ini bisa melihat Sucubus dan Chimera? jelas ada yang salah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? apa sepasang mata mata merah itu ada hubungannya? apakah itu mata iblis?

"k-kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sucubus tidak percaya.

"baru sekarang, waktu kita pertama kali bertemu aku tidak dapat melihatmu,ini semua berkat Demon Summoning Program yang kuciptakan. tidak salah memberikan komp kepada manusia bermata penguasa iblis. hei kau kan belum bisa menggunakan _Demon Summoning Program_, aku beri saran temui orang bernama Atsuro Kihara. dia muridku, lumayan jago biarpun belum sehebatku. kalau begitu selamat menikmati hari-harimu," kata Naoya lalu menghilang begitu saja seperti dibawa angin. aku masih bingung begitu juga 1 malaikat dan 2 iblis di belakangku. Chimera tampak takut memang si Naoya itu setan _freak_, masa orang bisa hilang kayak begitu.

"tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa melihatku, tapi hanya bisa melihat iblis. warna iris matanya pun tidak normal, warnanya sama seperti milik kalian." kata Gabriele, kalau dipikir-pikir yang diucapkan Gabriele itu benar, iris mata Naoya seperti milik Sucubus dan Chimera, bisa melihat iblis tapi tidak bisa melihat malaikat.

"paling-paling lensa kontak, benda kayak begitu kan terkenal, apa lagi orang _freak _kayak begitu pasti ambil warna-warna ngejreng plus norak." komentar Sucubus. yang dikatakan Sucubus mungkin ada benarnya. tapi bagaimana kalau itu asli, contohnya diriku ini. lalu aku kembali teringat dengan ucapan Naoya _freak_ itu, _Demon Summoning Program_? Atsuro-senpai? lalu Satoshi... Satoshi... kayaknya pernah dengar. lalu aku Melihat tingkah Chimera seperti berusaha menunjuk dia menunjuk ke bawah.

"si _freak_ ada di bawah!" seru Sucubus. karena terkejut aku ikut melihat dan benar saja, masih dilingkungan penginapan yang dikelilingi polisi dan ambulan aku melihat Naoya _freak_ sedang berbicara dengan Yuzu-senpai dan Raito-senpai. sepertinya mereka saling kenal. tunggu... marga Raito-senpai kan Satoshi... katanya hari ini kan dia mau bertemu dengan sepupunya di Aoyama. si _freak_ ada di Aoyama, marganya sama, selera modis pakaiannya aneh. jangan-jangan Naoya itu berhubungan dengan Raito-senpai! huuuuu... kupikir keluarga senpai itu pendiam dan baik-baik seperti Raito-senpai, tapi kenapa _scientist freak_ seperti Naoya harus ugh! Yuzu-senpai dan Raito-senpai tampak senang dengan keberadaan Naoya yang baik-baik saja. tidak lama raut muka mereka berdua berubah menjadi tampang kaget. setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Naoya freak sudah tidak ada di sekeliling penginapan lagi.

Lalu aku segera turun kebawah menghampiri para calon senpaiku sebelum mereka pergi dari tempat mereka berada. tentu makhluk-makhluk dibelakangku sudah mendekati mereka Sucubus dan Chimera bersembunyi, takut jika ada manusia lain yang bisa melihat mereka. ya sebenarnya bukan takut tapi dipaksa Gabriele."Senpai!" senpaiku menoleh kearahku dan mereka tampak bingung.

"Mit-chan? kau menginap di sini? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuzu-senpai dengan khawatir, ternyata itu bukan raut muka bingung melainkan khawatir dengan keadaanku. ternyata hidup juga orang-orang macam begini, padahal kita baru bertemu hari ini tapi sikap yang mereka tunjukkan seperti sudah mengenalku selama puluhan tahun.

"aku baik-baik saja senpai, oh ya... Atsuro-senpai dimana?" tanyaku, uh...kenapa sekarang ke topik itu, bukan aku khawatir tapi sepertinya kata-kata si freak itu nempel dikepalaku. jujur aku penasaran dengan _Demon Summoning program_ yang dikatakan Naoya,entah kenapa aku percaya dengan kata-katanya. sepertinya dia punya semacam kharisma membuat orang mudah percaya kepadanya, atau jangan-jangan aku dihipnotis lagi? baru saja Raito-senpai akan menjawab pertanyaanku tiba-tiba Hpnya berbunyi. dia angkat dan melihat ID callnya sebelum menjawab panggilan.

"Atsuro menelepon."kata Raito-senpai, lalu dia mendekatkan HP nya ke telinganya. bahkan di teleponpun senpai tidak banyak bicara, hanya 2 kata "halo" diawalan dan "ok" sebagai penutup percakapan. senpai kembali memasukkan Hpnya ke kantung celananya lagi, "apa katanya?" tanya Yuzu sebelum Raito-senpai bisa mengatakan apapun.

"dia bilang, dia berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengcrack komp kita. tapi karena komp kita berhubungan jadi harus dilakukan bersama-sama jadi membutuhkan kehadiran kita juga. dan kita berkumpul di halte bus." jawab Raito-senpai.

"tunggu!" seruku, lalu secara bersamaan Raito-senpai dan Yuzu senpai menoleh ke arahku setelah teriakkan mendadak hal ini benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah,"senpai punya komp juga?" mereka berdua tampak terkejut aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"apa maksudmu dengan "juga"?" tanya Yuzu-senpai, lalu kukeluarkan komp hitam yang diberikan Naoya kepadaku dan Yuzu-senpai memperhatikan komp ku dengan hati-hati," apa kau mendapatkannya dari seseorang berambut abu sepundak, bermata merah, berjubah bitam dengan corak hijau, didalamnya T-shirt biru dan celana panjang hitam, mamakai sendal jepang kuno?" ternyata memang kenalan, ciri-cirinya saja bisa spesifik seperti itu.

"apa namanya Naoya Satoshi?" tanya Raito-senpai,aku menggangguk, "dan dikomp ku dikirimkan e-mail tidak jelas dari siapa tapi subyeknya "laplace mail" aku tidak tahu apa itu surat main-main atau tidak. lalu orang yang bernama Naoya ini bilang kalau aku ingin menggunakan komp ini, aku harus bertemu dengan Atsuro-senpai." tambahku, lalu Yuzu-senpai dan Raito-senpai saling melihat satu sama lain.

"kalau begitu ikut kami menemui di Ahoro, sejujurnya sepupunya si Raito itu jenius komputer yang misterius. kami pun juga tidak mengerti tentang ini semua, makanya Atsuro sedang mencari tahu dengan mengeraknya?"

"mengcrack" potong Raito membetulkan istilah komputer Yuzu-senpai yang salah

"ya,ya...apa saja bolehlah, sekarang lebih baik kita temui dulu si Ahoro dari pada nanti dia capek-capek nunggu." tambah Yuzu.

* * *

Bab 3, tetap menunggu pendapat apakah harus melanjutkan fanfiction ini atau tidak. Kalau tidak suka bilang saja, Fanfiction ini tidak akan lanjut atau kuhapus. Apapun pendapat kalian akan kuhargai.

G4l3win


End file.
